Before Foxdre
by foxxer1999
Summary: This story is set in the Strong Style Wrestling Universe, created by KiranTheRay. I suck at Summary's, much like a lot of people, but you might catch on without it. Enjoy! PS: WWE characters owned by WWE and SSW characters owned by KiranTheRay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to shout out KiranTheRay for inspiring the idea of this story. This story is set in his universe of Strong Style Wrestling (SSW), so go check that out! So some quick backstory, or you can skip to the beginning of this chapter. Anthony/Foxdre or Fox for short was in high school, and he was into wrestling as a kid, but he gave up on it after a while, because he needed to grow up. He met a lovely lady named Cynthia. She was into wrestling, and after Fox found that out, he had to reveal he liked it to. This is the story of… FOXDRE!**

 **Disclaimer: The References made to actual WWE superstars (if any) are for entertainment only, I do not own the names.**

Chapter 1:

Anthony was sitting on his couch, and Cynthia was making popcorn as the next episode of WWE NXT was coming on. He saw the intro Tron come on and his lady walked in with the popcorn. She was dressed like Bayley, Anthony's favorite NXT woman. He smiled up at her, as the commentators Corey Graves and Tom Phillips introduced the show. Cynthia was curled up next to Anthony and the popcorn was in the middle of them.

They always bet on who would win matches. Anthony liked the heels, but told Cynthia if he ever got into it that he would be face. She always sighed at his view, but liked it about him. The first match of the show was between Enzo Amore and Simon Gotch. Anthony picked Enzo, and Cynthia chose Gotch. Anthony looked at her, but shrugged. The match was good, and Enzo won. Cynthia playfully punched Anthony after the match, but laughed afterwards. The rest of the night was good, and when Bayley came out, Anthony fangirled! He got up, and mirrored her entrance. Cynthia laughed at him, knowing he was a big fan of her. She did a promo and announced a match against Asuka for the NXT women's title at the next takeover! Anthony was hyped, and the show ended with her and Asuka staring each other down.

After the show, Anthony was walking Cynthia home, and when they got to her house, she told him to wait. He did, and Cynthia came out with a purple T-Shirt, that said "I'm A Hugger." Anthony couldn't believe it. He laughed, as he held it up. She smiled at him, and he leaned in and kissed her. Hugging her tightly.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you hon." Anthony blushed red, and Cynthia had a smile on her face. He left her house with a skip in his step, as he put the T-Shirt on.

The next day, he went to his group of 7 friends that also included Cynthia. They all heard about the night from her, and were all very happy for him. But as they stood there, a tall man appeared behind Anthony. Anthony recognized the guy, and two of his friends, Ricky and Edwards were by his side instantly.

The tall guy's name was given the nickname Big Sid, because he actually had a stupid first name that no one liked, and Big Sid just stuck with him.

"Hey Anthony, rumor has it you got a Bayley shirt last night from your slut excuse for a girlfriend." Big Sid teased, causing Cynthia to lunge at him. Anthony held her back as best he could, but she did get one slap on Sid's face beforehand. He lunged towards her, but Anthony shoved him back, and he fell on his ass. Everyone watching was silent, and Anthony left, with Cynthia close behind.

 **A/N: I know, it's kind of rushed, and very very short, but I wanted to get a slight feel for how this all started. It's also a cliché bully story, but you know you can always make those unique in some way. So yeah, leave a review, and if you liked it, Favorite and Follow it, and also go check out KiranTheRay for the story this is leading up to. Thanks for taking time to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I REALLY enjoyed writing the last chapter of this, and I want it to take off. So lemme say this, I already have an ending in mind, but I'm going to leave it up for debate. So this takes place the day following the near fight with the bully of the High School: Big Sid. I do not own any WWE characters or SSW characters used in this story at all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Anthony brushed off the incident that happened the previous day, and was at a table, talking wrestling with his group of eight friends. The whole group consisted of himself, Ricky, Edwards, Gene, and their girlfriends. The ladies were Cynthia, June, Lily, and Brittney. Anthony was still amazed they had all found girls that were into wrestling. They had been talking about the NXT show from two nights ago, and Anthony was wearing his Bayley shirt, and talking about the match that was made for the Takeover show. Everyone suddenly started staring at him.

"You haven't heard have you?" Edwards suddenly asked.

"Haven't heard what?" Anthony asked back.

"Oh my God! How does he not know if he keeps up with her?" Lily asked next.

"What do I not know?!" Anthony was a little bit frustrated now.

"There's a guy in this new Fed called Strong Style Wrestling that we found online last night, he's sort of dating Bayley."

"Oh…" Anthony looked slightly disappointed, "Who's the guy?"

"His name is Trivolt." Anthony looked at Edwards.

"Trivolt?" Anthony went into thought. "I've heard that name before, but I can't think of where…"

"There's an SSW show tonight; we should all watch it together." Brittney implied.

"I'm up for it." Anthony raised his hand, and everyone followed by example.

Anthony was hyped for the show. He had met up with Cynthia at his house, and drove her to their friend, Brittney's, house.

Brittney was a nice girl; she was dating Gene for going on 5 months. Gene was Anthony's best friend since Elementary school, and after he met Cynthia, he couldn't help but find a girl for him. In the end, Cynthia ended up introducing the two, and they have been going strong since.

They all were at Brittney's house, and the show came on. Anthony was intrigued by the opening credits, and hooked instantly.

"Welcome to Strong Style Wrestling!" One of the three commentators introduced. "I'm the owner Jason Lyric, and I'm joined at ringside by Larry Zango, and Trivolt!" Trivolt flipped off the camera as Lyric said his name.

"What's up bitches!?" Trivolt yelled. The other two rolled their eyes at him, and the bell rang. The matches were, decent, but Anthony was listening to Trivolt. Near the end of the show, he had to commentate a match between two women, and Trivolt was going off.

"Bayley can deliver a better suplex than that!" He yelled. He laughed in agreement. "I should know, because I'm her boyfriend!" Anthony's heart sank. He was a bit surprised, and heartbroken. Granted, he knew he had a girl right next to him, but still. The finale of the show started with "Bullet Club. For. For. For. For. For Life." And Bullet Club in the ring going SUPERKICK crazy on everyone, except Trivolt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to… The Bullet Club! We own the wrestling world! Tama Tonga. Bad Luck Fale. The Young Bucks. Yujiro Tanahashi. Jared. Joh-nny Shadow! Demi-God. And our fearless leader, Kenny Omega!" Believe in the Bullet Club. Believe in us. Everything we do is just…" The crowd finished with "TO. SWEEEEEEEEEET!" And the show ended there.

"Trivolt is a bit of a dick." Anthony pointed out. Everyone there looked at him.

"I get that, but I want to hear your view on him." Edwards suggested.

"First off, I hope I never get in a fight with him. Second, I don't think he deserves Bayley- "

"Then who does?" Cynthia asked, wrapping her arm around Anthony's.

"Finn Balor is a good option…" Anthony hesitantly said, managing a laugh out of everyone except June.

June was a shy girl before she started dating Ricky. Ricky got her into the wrestling fold by introducing her to, guess who? Finn freaking Balor!

"Hey! I have an idea!" Edwards came out and said. "Why don't we set up a little ring in that old warehouse on the edge of town?"

"You know this is the middle of Georgia Edwards, there aren't that many warehouses." Brittney inquired. "Besides, we have no wrestling experience, so when would we use it?"

"My dad just bought out the space, and gave it to me. It's a fixer upper, but it has promise." Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so let's meet there tomorrow morning, see the situation, and see if we can get some work on it." Everyone agreed, and left Brittney's house. Anthony especially, was excited!

 **A/N: So Strong Style Wrestling has been introduced! Lemme know what you think, don't be nervous to criticize, because I LOOOOVE criticism. Go check out KiranTheRay for the SSW story, and while you're here, check out my Supernatural story, even if you have no clue what it is, you might like it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be a little less eventful, but will explain a lot, hopefully. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Anthony was the first to show up at the warehouse, aside to Edwards, who had been there waiting for us. Everyone showed up one by one, and after the last showed up, Edwards unlocked the front door of the warehouse.

Anthony was amazed at how big it was on the inside. It was all wood on the wall inside, there were two floors to it, with the second taking up a quarter of the roof. It was basically an observation booth. The lower floor was spacious! Anthony was standing in the middle looking out, seeing everything.

"We could put a ring here," He pointed to the left half of the warehouse, "and a gym over here." He pointed to the other half of the warehouse.

"We could, but you haven't seen the upstairs yet." Edwards led the group up the stairs in the back of the warehouse. He opened the door to the upstairs, and they all stared in awe at how clean it looked.

"We could make this into a hangout room for us. Maybe to watch the Pay-Per-Views." Ricky suggested.

"We will, but, we should plan this out, and maybe promote the project to get it done faster." Cynthia pointed out.

"We all know people, we can probably get some who want to work on it, and are able to dedicate the time to it." Gene answered with.

"Let's see how much we can finish today, and if we don't get much done, we'll talk to people tomorrow." Anthony settled the argument. Everyone was with him.

Anthony, Gene, and Cynthia were measuring the space the ring was going to take up, which was 20 feet by 20 feet. They realized they had PLENTY of space left over after the ring was placed to put whatever they wanted.

Edwards, June, and Lily were out looking for what they needed for the ring. They knew how big the ring was, and what they needed, they just needed Anthony and company to make sure there was enough space for it. They already had Edwards' parents support, as they were contributing to paying for everything!

Edwards' father was a wrestler from the late 90s, and was more than willing to help his son and friends get into the business anyway he could, even if it was a huge amount of money.

Brittney and Ricky were sent out to find a gym set. They needed weights, and a few other things that would contribute to all parts of the body. They had all the weights they needed, and had spotted everything they needed for it. Everyone was done before lunch getting everything.

Around noon, Anthony was waiting outside and talking to Cynthia.

"I saw the way you looked at me last night." He had her look him in the eye. "I know my joke crush on Bayley may be going a bit far, but I promise, I'll love you forever." He held her close, and as he put his chin on her head, a horn honked, and of course, it was Edwards' dad, driving an eighteen wheeler, with a HUGE trailer on the back of it. Gene walked out, and laughed. Then another horn honked, and it was Ricky, with everything presumably in the trunk of his car.

Edwards got out first, and led the whole group to the back to reveal the whole ring, unassembled of course.

"Holy- " Anthony almost swore, but stopped as Cynthia walked into the trailer.

"Let's get to work." Cynthia said, as everyone scattered to unload EVERYTHING!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will be something of Miracles! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Anthony and the group, plus Edwards' dad, worked for two weeks straight on the ring itself. Before that, they took roughly three days moving the Gym equipment until it was perfect. After that, the group split into shifts of working out, resting up, and building the ring. All of it was done, without help, in the span of two weeks.

After they were done, Anthony stood in the ring, alongside everyone else, and started a speech.

"You all have done a lot to help us get to this moment." He looked around the place that had transformed into a full on gym with a ring in just two weeks! "Now, I have made a phone call, and invited a very good friend of mine out here to teach us a little bit about doing stunts in this ring." He looked towards the door and saw someone walking in. "Speaking of which, ladies and gentlemen! I give you, Tank Gibbs!" Everyone there applauded, because everyone knew who he was, but had never thought they would be meeting him in person. Gibbs got in the ring, and smiled at Anthony, embracing him for a moment, and shaking hands with everyone else. Edwards' dad was in awe, he had seen the guy at a live wrestling show a while back, and was very impressed with his work.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Anthony here has told me a lot about all of you." He looked at Cynthia. "Especially you." He winked at her, and she giggled.

"Don't be going to steal my lady now Tank." Anthony punched him in the arm.

"Alright, for real now, I am going to teach you a lot of what I know, and by the end of the month, I will have taught everything, and you all will be ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, there's an NXT show next month, and if you guys are trained for it, you all might get to be guest wrestlers for the night!" Everyone went nuts, and Edwards' dad stepped forward.

"Alright, let's get started." Edwards' dad said.

Over the next month, on weekdays, as soon as they got out of school, and on weekends early in the morning, they were at the warehouse, either using the gym or learning something in the ring. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays they were meeting in the new 'chill room' in the upstairs watching Raw, NXT, or Smack down. It was an amazing thing they had done, and they rewarded themselves for it.

Everyone came up with character names, and Anthony's got the most attention.

"What kind of name is Ant Killer?" Gene asked after he told Tank what it was.

"Anthony, use your last name." Cynthia suggested.

"What kind of name is Dre, Cynthia?" Anthony countered.

"I got it! What kind of animal do you like Anthony?" Tank asked.

"Um, foxes…"

"How does Foxdre sound?" Anthony thought about it for a moment.

"I like it. Foxdre it is!" The room exploded, and suddenly laughter came from the front of the warehouse. Everyone turned, and there was that bully Big Sid and a few other people.

"Foxdre? You're never going to get anywhere with a name as stupid as that." They all laughed again.

"What kind of name is Big Sid then?" Anthony countered. Big Sid walked towards the gym with his group, and he picked up a 20-pound dumbbell with no problem.

"I know you guys worked hard on this place, and I'm not that guy who will tear up something as fine as this. So let's make a deal. I won't tear this place up, only if we get to use this gym whenever we want." Anthony didn't want to see the place get torn to bits.

"Why don't you guys use the gym down the street?" Gene bravely asked.

"We aren't willing to pay for a gym membership." Sid countered.

"Or can you just not afford it?" Anthony had him, and Sid threw the dumbbell through the back wall, and put a hole in it.

"Say that again?"

"Fine, but, there are limits." Sid laughed at Anthony.

"We're going to be here, ALL, THE, TIME! And you aren't going to do shit about it!" Sid lifted another dumbbell off the floor, and started lifting, and suddenly, the gym was all full, no one was able to use it.

"What now?" Cynthia asked.

"We deal with it, and then, we figure out a plan on what to do about him." Anthony replied, eyeing Sid intensely.

 **A/N: I know, an abrupt ending, but I thought it was a good place to leave you hanging. Sid has returned, and is all business, but why does he want to use their gym? Also, will this affect the NXT trip? These will all be answered in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to follow, favorite, and Review, please, I LOOOOOVE criticism. Also check out KiranTheRay for SSW content and more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has patiently been reading this, and I am sorry I am honestly new to the whole publishing stories idea, but I have enjoyed it from this point. So, this chapter will feature a lot, so read on! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

The group was always in the ring, because Sid didn't care about that part of the warehouse. He just wanted the gym. Everyone was practicing their fighting style on each other, and at this moment, Anthony was trying to hit a moonsault off the top turnbuckle, but he couldn't nail it. On his third attempt, he came down awkwardly on his shoulder, and was screaming in pain. Sid was lifting the bar at this point, and saw all of it, but he showed no sympathy, because a bunch of his friends were there.

His 'friends' always saw him as the one that didn't care about others, and if they weren't there, he would've been at Anthony's side, regardless of whether everyone there hated him or not, but as Anthony lied in pain, everyone or Sid's friends walked out. Sid however, stayed. Cynthia was checking up on Anthony, and called for Tank and Edwards, because they were the most likely to know what was going on. Sid put the bar down gently, and walked towards the ring. Cynthia noticed, and cradled Anthony, trying to protect him. Sid held his hands up as he slid into the ring.

"Get out of here!" Cynthia yelled.

"I just want to know if he's okay." Sid looked towards the front entrance of the warehouse, and saw his friends looking in, and shaking their heads. Sid flashed them a look, and they all left. Sid then kneeled beside him.

"Anthony, can you move your shoulder?" Tank asked.

"Not really." Anthony answered, crying a little.

"So you can, a little?" Sid asked.

"Just slightly." Anthony didn't realize who he was responding to.

"Alright, listen Anthony, it's a dislocation, but it's easily fixable." Sid paused, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to grab your shoulder, and give it a push behind you. It'll hurt like hell for a minute, but it will help. You up for it?" Anthony looked away.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Anthony closed his eyes, and Sid gripped his shoulder.

"One… Two… THREE!" He pushed it back, and there was a loud CRACK, as the bone clicked back into place. Anthony gasped for air, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"OWW!" He yelled, and he turned to look at Sid, then backed away.

"Anthony! He's okay, he helped you…" Anthony was sitting on the ring apron at this moment when Tank said this.

"He just wants us to let him stay longer, I still don't like him!" Anthony yelled, standing on his feet, and stretching his shoulder.

"No, that's not- "Sid started.

"Why don't you take the whole damn place! Why just the gym!?" Anthony yelled again, and left before Sid could reply. Everyone was stunned, but no one stayed long enough for it to last.

The next day, Anthony was walking to class, and he overheard Sid's voice, but then he heard grunts. He grew curious, and followed the sounds. He turned a corner, and saw a group of guys beating Sid down. Anthony dropped his books, and everyone turned towards him.

"Hey Anthony! Want to help us beat this piece of trash down!?" One of the guys called. Anthony hesitated, and was actually tempted. However, he realized Sid had helped him the previous day.

"No." Anthony flat out said. The guy who offered him the opportunity walked towards him.

"This man tortured you for months, and you're probably only going to have this chance to get back at him. So, I'm offering once again, would you like to help us beat this piece of trash down?"

"Is it because he showed some sympathy yesterday?" Anthony asked. "One little bit of it, and you all turn against him? I'm not going to go for revenge because you guys put it on a plate."

"Well, that puts you on his side then." The guys formed a circle around Anthony. Anthony got ready to fight, but suddenly, a police officer appeared. It was Officer Crips.

Officer Crips was the schools cop. He walked the campus looking for incidents going on around the school, and found a lot of them, and arrested them most of the times. He was the good cop most of the time, and the bad cop when he needed to be. He had shown up just in time, and chased the group off.

"Thanks Officer Crips." Anthony nodded to the officer, who nodded back, before going back to his patrol. Anthony looked towards the beaten Sid, who looked up at him. Anthony slowly walked towards him, and Sid started backing away.

"Look man, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Anthony paused as he backed away. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine, thanks. Why were they beating you up?"

"They always thought I didn't care about people getting hurt, but every time I turned down helping someone, I hated it, then when you botched that moonsault, I couldn't refuse, I had to help."

"What does that have to do with them beating you up?"

"They saw that, and went off! I wasn't Big Sid anymore to them, I was just another guy, who deserved an ass kicking." Anthony hesitated for a moment.

"You said I 'botched' the moonsault. That's a wrestling term…"

"I must confess, I- "Sid took a breath. "I like wrestling." Anthony smiled down at Sid, and offered his hand to him. Sid looked to Anthony's hand, and back to Anthony's smile, and took his hand, letting him help him to his feet.

"Come by the warehouse today after school, we need to bring you into the group." Anthony said before leaving Sid alone to his thoughts.

 **A/N: Sid turning 'Baby face' and liking wrestling? Sounds like a lot is about to change. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, and don't be afraid to criticize, because I LOOOOOVE criticism. Otherwise, like and follow this tale. Also, check out KiranTheRay for his SSW story and a whole lot more. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't done this for a while, I just finished another story that you should check out if you're interested. But here is the first chapter in the Sid baby face section of the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Anthony arrived with Sid that day after school. Everyone saw this sight from the ring, and stared. Anthony calmed everyone down. Tank Gibbs wasn't as surprised as everyone else. Anthony got in first, and Sid was behind him, which caused everyone to back away.

"Listen everyone! I know, I was the one who overreacted yesterday to Sid helping me, but that's all behind us now." Anthony stated.

"Why the change? You've hated this guy forever!" Gene countered, standing face to face with Anthony.

"A, he did help me, B, he likes wrestling, and C, that group he was the 'leader' of, turned on him, and put him on a plate for me, but I refused to do it."

"So…" Gene started again.

"So, the gym is ours again, and Sid here needs to let his wrestling side be shown somewhere." Anthony grinned, and Sid stood in the middle of everyone.

"What era do you know the best?" Edwards asked.

"Mostly the Attitude Era, and the Monday Night War." Sid said sternly.

"Okay, how long of a ratings lead did WCW have after the introduction of the NWO?" Edwards asked.

"It was 80 weeks."

"When did the Invasion PPV happen?" Gene asked next.

"July 22nd, 2001. Throw me a hard one." Everyone was stunned that Sid knew this.

"Which and how many Wrestlemania matches did Stone Cold and the Rock have?" Ricky asked finally.

"It was three WMs, and they were XV, X-Seven, and XIX." Everyone stood in amazement, and Anthony patted Sid's shoulder.

"Welcome to the group, and welcome to the NXT trip!"

"NXT trip?" Anthony explained the idea to Sid. "Oh, but, that's next week right?"

"Yep, and you're coming along!" Anthony patted his shoulder again. Sid stretched and cracked his knuckles.

"We've got some work to do then."

Anthony refused to do another moonsault, and everyone understood that. However, Gene was hitting them perfectly non-stop. Gene was the highflyer of the group. Sid was the 'Giant' of the group, Edwards was the agility master, but not the highflyer, and Ricky was aggressive. Anthony thought for a while, and went with technical wrestling.

"You mean like submissions and the stuff like that?"

"Basically. Besides, I did come up with a Finishing move." Anthony explained.

"Demonstrate it." Tank said. Anthony told Tank to lie on his stomach, and he locked in a cross face.

"What are you calling it?" Tank asked, after Anthony loosened his grip.

"The Foxlock." Tank nodded his approval, and Gene ran at Fox. But Fox lifted him up, and delivered a power bomb out of nowhere! "That's the Foxbomb." Then Ricky tried sneaking behind him, but Anthony hit a Shining Wizard Knee strike. "That, is the Foxhole." Anthony was out of breath.

"You're really liking the Foxdre gimmick." Sid pointed out. Anthony nodded. The group was ready for Takeover!

They took a tour bus that Tank got the liberty of driving for an hour and a half both ways. The group spent this time watching the WWE Network, and Anthony had them watch the Survivor Series from 2001 match, which he proclaimed 'the Greatest Survivor Series Elimination match of all time' and Sid agreed. That was the match they watched the whole trip.

Shortly after it ended, the bus pulled into the Phillips arena in Atlanta! Tank parked the bus, and stood up to face the group of now nine people.

"Alright guys listen up!" Tank started. "I'm not going to babysit you like kids on a field trip. I'm going to give you these passes that say 'Guest Superstar' and you will basically be treated like a Guest. This is also a VIP pass, so front row ringside seats after the pre-show, which is two hours because you guys will be having matches. Have you figured that out yet?"

"Yes! The first match is Cynthia vs June. The second is Edwards vs Ricky. The third is Lily vs Brittney. The Main event of the pre-show is a triple threat between me, Sid, and Gene." Anthony listed.

"Wow, impressive show. However, there is one other thing." Everyone listened to Tank. "You all have to find a wrestler backstage to enter with and you must do their entrance along with them." Everyone jumped nervously. "But before that, you have to speak with the General Manager of NXT, William Regal." Tank led everyone off the bus after he said that, and Anthony's heart was racing as he thought of exactly who he wanted to ask to be his manager, Bayley.

Everyone shook hands with William Regal when they met him, and he was honored to have allowed them to do their thing that night.

"You may find any NXT superstar walking around the backstage, and they are just people, so no need to be nervous." Anthony wished he could knock on wood in that moment. "Off you all go, you all have an hour and a half to meet everyone you want to meet." Regal signaled everyone to leave, and they did. They all went to find their NXT crush or NXT Favorite.

 **A/N: Terrible end to the chapter, but I think it'll be made up for in the next chapter, where everyone will look for their 'Crushes' and 'favorites' to come out to their matches with them during the Pre-show. I hope you enjoyed. If you did leave a review and favorite this story, and if you didn't, leave a review anyways, because I LOOOOVE criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is me pairing up everyone with an NXT star, which was VERY difficult for me. But I managed it (No Pun intended). I have really enjoyed doing this, and I hope you enjoy, regardless of how it might be a repetitive chapter.**

Chapter 7:

Anthony was on a quest to find his manager Bayley, but on the route there, he met Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy. He talked with them for a few minutes, and they told him where they could find Bayley. He thanked them, and took a selfie with them before leaving.

He found Bayley talking to someone, another guy, who had purplish black dyed hair. He noticed Anthony, and pointed him out. Bayley saw him, wearing my "I'm A Hugger" shirt, and she smiled widely. I walked towards her, and she ran and nearly tackled me. The guy looked tensely at me.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Anthony said nervously, hoping the guy wasn't going to punch him.

"No, we were just, talking. I'll see you after the show babe." The man left, and Bayley looked at Anthony.

"I feel bad now, was that your boyfriend?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, his name is Trivolt, he's a cool guy outside the ring though." Anthony's eyes widened, and he coughed nervously. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"You know about the pre-show thing tonight?"

"Yes! I can't wait for it!" She exclaimed.

"Would you um…" Anthony's voice trailed. "Would you accompany me to the ring tonight?" She stared happily into Anthony's eyes.

"I'd be honored. Can I ask why?"

"I've really liked you since I first saw you fight in NXT, and it would be a privilege for me to have you come out with me." She embraced him and Anthony hugged back. He had his manager.

Gene was looking for a guy to enter with. He had the idea of Sami Zayn in his head. He found him talking to one of the WWE crew, and he nervously coughed. Zayn turned to face him.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked, after the crewman was done talking to him.

"I'm one of the guys in the Pre-Show later, and I, would be honored if you came out with me for my match." Zayn smiled at the kid's nervousness.

"Sure, I'll gladly do it." Gene had his manager.

Sid looked up to Samoa Joe, him being a giant and the NXT champion, who was also defending against Finn Balor later that night, but he had to try at least. Joe was actually lifting weights when Sid found him. He dropped the weights, and slyly smiled at Sid.

"What's happening man?" Joe asked, bumping shoulders with Sid.

"You know me?" Sid asked, confused.

"You want me to manage your match for the NXT pre-show?"

"How did- "

"The badge is a giveaway, and sure." He patted Sid on the shoulder. Sid had his manager.

Ricky went and found Neville, Lily found Carmella, June found Finn Balor, Edwards found Ty Dillinger (The Perfect 10), Brittney picked Alexa Bliss, and Cynthia went and found Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy. Everyone found their managers, and the pre-show was ready to begin.

Cynthia came out first with a huge pop to Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy's theme. Enzo and Cass were the big stars, but they made room for Cynthia to be seen. She received a huge pop.

"My name, is Enzo Amore, and I am a certified g, and a boneafied stud! And you can't, teach, that!" The crowd said it along with him. "And this right here, this is BIG CASS, and he's seven foot tall, and you can't teach that!" The arena popped. "And this right here, this is Cynthia, and she's hot as hell! And you can't teach that!" Cynthia teased a little bit, and got a pop for it. Enzo signaled for Cynthia to say the next part.

"Badda boom! Realist guys in the room! How you doin'?!" The crowd started chanting 'How you doin!' at this point. They got into the ring. Enzo dropped a crazy promo hyping the match, and gave the floor to Cynthia.

"And June, I will prove, that there's only, ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU! AND I'M GONNA, SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" S-A-W-F-T!" The crowd said SAWFT! As the three put their mics down. Finn Balor's theme hit. It wasn't his demon theme, it was his normal one, but the entrance still looked good. June entered slowly and methodically with Finn Balor. They were both ready to put on a show.

The opening bell rang, and the two ladies shook hands, and the crowd popped. Cynthia got the offense first, hitting June with top rope maneuvers, huge slams, and suplex after suplex. June had the upper hand for a time in the match, and eventually hit a Coup De Grace, but managed a two count. Cynthia then hit a superplex and picked up the win with it. She of course helped her friend to the back, and the next match was ready to happen, and that was Edwards vs Ricky!

Edwards entered alongside Dillinger, and carried a "Perfect 10" Poster to the ring, along with wearing a Dillinger T-Shirt. The crowd chanted "10!" along with him. Then, Ricky entered with Neville, which was impressive. The match was on.

Edwards hit two superkicks during the match, and Ricky hit a few lionsaults and even a 450. The crowd was loving it. Edwards then hit what he dubbed "The 10 Kicks", and picked up the pinfall win over Ricky, also helping him to the back after the match.

Lily entered with Carmella, and both came out with mics. The theme was amazing to be perfectly honest. Carmella took the mic first.

"My name is Carmella! And I am the most FABULOUS woman in NXT!" The two entered the ring. "Badda Bing! One of the hottest chicks in the ring! How you doin'?" The crowd popped, and the two stood, waiting for Brittney to enter.

Brittney entered with Alexa Bliss, looking fashionable. She got in the ring, shook her friend's hand, and the two put on a heck of a show, each one hitting a moonsault, and a frog splash. However, Brittney picked up the win after Lily passed out in the ring. Brittney was scared for her friend, but finished the match first. The women helped Lily to the back, and put her on a table. She was breathing, it was just that the nerves got to her, and she just fainted. All it took to bring her back was a little water on her face. She had to have the result explained to her, but she was okay with it. So the main event was ready to happen. Anthony vs Gene vs Sid, it was set up to be the best match of the pre-show, and they still had 45 minutes to go!

Gene came out first with Sami Zayn, the crowd singing his theme, and cheering for Gene. Samoa Joe came out to boos, but Sid got cheers, and a chant for him. Anthony was nervously waiting in the back, because Bayley hadn't shown up yet. The guys were setting up her theme, and she was nowhere to be seen, and Anthony was suddenly terrified.

 **A/N: This is where I will end it, because the match will happen next chapter, but will Anthony come out alone and embarrassed? This story will be ending very soon. I give it about 4-5 more chapters before I reach a satisfied ending. Lemme know what you think, leave a review cause I LOOOOOVE criticism. I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter will feature the Main Event of the Pre-Show, and highlights from the show itself! Meaning, this is going to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Not much else to say, so, enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Anthony was anxiously waiting for Bayley to show up. He was getting really nervous and the guys had her tron set up, and were almost done getting her theme ready.

"I _hope she's okay, I hope I didn't do anything."_ Anthony thought nervously. Suddenly, he was hugged from behind, and Anthony turned to face the hugger, and it was Bayley!

"Sorry I'm late, Trivolt had an issue with Finn Balor over something, and I had to help out." She sounded out of breath. Her theme hit outside. "Let's go." She entered to her themes beat, and Anthony smiled, and followed.

" ** _To All the People Across Every Nation, turn it up and give me some more!"_** They were at the stage, standing side by side, and they both raised their hands up, and four pop ups flew to life. They were both smiling, and the two shared a hug on the stage. Anthony's heart stopped for a second, and Bayley started escorting him to the ring. Anthony slapped some fans hands, and hugged Izzy, the fan who sat at the corner of the entrance ramp. Bayley grinned, and Anthony got into the ring with his three friends. He and Bayley ran across the ring, holding their hands up on each side, getting a huge pop from the fans. Anthony was happy.

The match began, and before anyone did anything, everyone got in the middle of the ring, and hugged. Then they circled each other.

Anthony moved on Sid first, obviously, and Sid wasn't surprised. He took the punches, and then delivered a huge chop, which impressed Samoa Joe. Anthony stood in the corner, and Gene stood in the opposite one to him. Sami shrugged his shoulders, and signaled for Gene to do something, and suddenly, he was running full steam ahead, and BANG! Gene hit a Helluvakick right out the gate on Anthony, and got a huge pop for it. He went for an early pinfall.

"One…. two…." Sid wasn't going to let the match end that quick, and broke it up. Sid went to work on Gene for a moment, hitting a few body slams, and a German Suplex. Gene was dizzy already, but suddenly, Anthony was on the ring apron, eyeing Sid. Anthony did a springboard off the top rope, and was aiming for Sid, but Sid pushed Gene into the line of fire, and Gene fell to the mat, and ended up rolling outside. Sami Zayn checked on him, as Anthony looked on. Sid turned Anthony around, and hit him with a wicked clothesline. He went for a pin.

"One…. two…" Anthony kicked out on his own. Sid looked towards ringside to make sure Gene was okay, and Sami gave a thumbs up. The crowd understood respect, and cheered Sid for that moment. Anthony got up, using the ropes, and some motivation from Bayley. He waited for Sid to turn around, and kicked his knees. Sid fell to a knee, and Anthony screamed, before doing a superkick to the chin, which was the Foxhole! He went for his first pinfall of the match.

"One…. two…." Sid kicked out, and Anthony couldn't believe it. He held his head in his hands, and screamed to the downed body of Sid, "Stay down!". Gene had gotten up, and was winding up for something, and Anthony turned into him, he grabbed behind his neck, and lifted him up, connecting with Sami Zayn's Blue Thunder Bomb! Sid got up quickly, and lifted Gene up by his legs, aiming his head towards the mat behind his back. Sid connected with Samoa Joe's Muscle Buster! Anthony was stirring, and Sid went for the pin on Gene.

"One…. Two….thr- " Anthony barely broke up the count. The crowd popped, and was really enjoying the match! Anthony got to his feet, and Sid got up as well. Anthony knew what he had to go for. He grabbed Sid by the stomach, and instantly realized he wasn't going to be able to hit it on him. He tried though, but Sid powered out of it, and set him up for a muscle buster, which Anthony fought out of. Anthony turned around, and saw Gene getting ready for a super kick, which he dodged, and the kick ended up hitting Sid. Sid stumbled out of the ring, and Anthony grabbed Gene by the stomach, and lifted him up, hitting a "Bayley-To-Belly suplex!" Anthony went for the cover.

"One…. Two….thr- " Gene kicked out, and Bayley was shocked. Commentary, as the group found out later, were also shocked. The crowd was responding to the match the three were putting on with "THIS IS AWESOME!" chants. Anthony stood up angrily, and Gene rolled him up, but Anthony broke out at two. Sid got back in once more, and ended up getting double clotheslined by Gene and Anthony. When he got up from that, the two super kicked him out of the ring, and out of the match. Anthony then pushed Gene and when he rebounded off the ropes, Anthony picked him up, and delivered a HUGE power bomb (The Foxbomb), and the crowd went nuts! Anthony went for the cover once more.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The bell was rang, and Bayley's theme started playing.

"Here is your winner, Anthony!" Bayley got in the ring and celebrated with him. Anthony was crying, and smiling, as Bayley held his hand up in victory. Anthony looked down at Gene, whom Sami Zayn was tending to. Anthony helped Gene to his feet, and Sid got back in the ring. Samoa Joe followed, and Sami Zayn's theme played. Gene held his hands up in victory, along with Sami Zayn, both of who got a huge pop. Anthony held out his hand to Sid, and he shook it, and Samoa Joe's theme started. They all held their hands in victory to an even bigger pop. They all walked out of their as NXT Legends in their own right.

They all hugged it out backstage, and suddenly, Triple H appeared. Anthony did a bowing motion with his hands, and Triple H smiled. The others followed by example.

"You guys killed it out there, may have even out did the show itself, but that remains to be seen." Triple H chuckled, and put his arms around Sid and Gene, leaving Anthony in the middle. "You guys get to your seats with your friends, and after the show, come talk to me." Was the last thing he said, before leaving the three alone.

They got to their seats, and told their remaining friends the news. They were proud of them and their match efforts, and the show began.

The mid-card matches were good to start, and then the show got to the NXT tag title match. It was Enzo Amore and Collin Cassidy vs The Revival. Enzo went over the Cynthia, and introduced her.

"And this right here, this is Cynthia, and she's hot as hell! And you can't teach that!" She did a tease, this time on Anthony's lap, and the crowd OHHHHed! Anthony smiled and blushed red, getting Cynthia to smile as well. She went back to her seat, and Anthony was looking over at her. She winked at him, and Anthony looked back towards the ring, just in time to spell out SAWFT! The Revival entered, and the match started. Sadly, Enzo and Cass lost the match, but the match was pretty impressive to say the least. Then the NXT Women's Title was on the line, and Bayley entered, and embraced Izzy first, but then ran around the ring to Anthony, and the two embraced, to the pleasing of the audience, and Asuka entered, with the title around her waist. She walked up, and snapped at Anthony. He laughed inside, and she flashed me a smug smile, but also her signature smile. Anthony laughed, and she smiled legit at him. The match was epic. In the end, to the amazement of Anthony, Bayley won the match, defeating Asuka for the first time! Anthony went nuts, and Bayley celebrated for a moment, before jumping out of the ring, into Anthony's arms. She held the title up, and laughed. She hugged him one last time, and left the arena with her head held high. The crowd did show respect to Asuka as she left though.

Finally, the main event, Finn Balor vs Samoa Joe for the NXT championship, with Joe as the current champion. Joe entered, and nodded to Sid, and waited. There was silence for a moment, and everyone was prepared for the Demon's music to hit. The announcer's voice suddenly came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you that Finn Balor was found unconscious backstage and has a bad concussion." The crowd booed, and Anthony figured out who it was instantly, and knew it wasn't supposed to happen. "However, you will still get your Main Event, and the new Challenger will now be…" Everyone waited for a moment, and suddenly, "Oh oh oh oh ohh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh ohh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, LET'S GO!" echoed through the arena, and a HUGE pop happened. Anthony wanted to leave his seat, but was kind of stuck. He sat through the entrance, and forced a smile so he could enjoy the match. Joe was trying really hard to go along with the match, and ultimately retained, shockingly, and the arena slowly started emptying. The group of nine, and Tank stayed behind though. Anthony, Gene, and Sid all walked into Triple H's office, and he was standing there with Tank Gibbs and Stephanie McMahon flanking his sides.

"Would you guys like to sign with WWE?" Triple H asked, shocking the three men standing before him.

 **A/N: Woah! An offer to WWE? Will the guys accept? Also, was it really the obvious person, Trivolt, who attacked Finn Balor, or was it set up that way? Will we get a scene with Bayley and Anthony again, or was that it? Find out next time. Remember to favorite and/or leave a review, because I LOOOOOOOVE criticism. I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will answer the questions from last chapter, and will reveal the identity of Finn Balor's attacker. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

The three guys were stunned, as Triple H pushed three contracts and three pens across his desk towards them. They all stared for a moment, and Triple H smiled slightly.

"Guys? This is where you all began, why not keep going with it?" Tank said, trying to persuade them to do it.

"Tank, I would love to stay on the road a lot, and get involved in this with you, but, I don't think this is for me." Anthony said.

"What? Did you not hear the crowd out there tonight!?" Tank was slightly surprised.

"Plus, living on the road would mean I'd have to leave Cynthia, and I have no plans on doing that anytime soon."

"What about you two then?" Tank looked towards Gene and Sid, who were anxiously looking at them.

"Do we have a chance to think about it?" Sid asked nervously.

"Take your time with it." Triple H slid the contracts into the guys' hands, and held out his hand. Anthony shook it, knowing he might never get to do it again. Sid and Gene did the same, and the three walked out with unsigned contracts.

The rest of the group saw this, and were surprised. Anthony shrugged, and decided to walk around backstage before they went home. The others said they would be waiting for him at the bus, and swore they wouldn't leave him. Anthony started walking around.

He was off in his own world, and suddenly, someone bumped into him.

"Watch where you're walking buddy." The figure that bumped him had familiar purplish black hair, and he turned and hissed at him. Anthony jumped slightly, and the figure kept his eyes on him. Anthony then remembered Finn Balor was attacked. "Hey! Wait a second!" The figure stopped, and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"Finn Balor was attacked earlier tonight, was it you, Trivolt?"

"Okay, first of all, it's Trey backstage genius! Second, even though I have a REAL problem with Finn, I didn't attack him at all." Trivolt/Trey shot back.

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"What is this, a police investigation? Yes! Bayley can. I was watching all the matches with her tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my car, and drive a whole state to get to my SSW show." He stormed off, leaving Anthony a nervous wreck.

"But if he didn't do it, then who did?" Anthony asked himself out loud. Suddenly, BAM! He was knocked unconscious from behind.

Anthony slowly woke up. He was dizzy and lying on the floor. There was someone looking down at him, but then about six other guys appeared. Anthony slowly started getting his vision back.

"Hello Anthony, remember us?" The first figure to appear asked. Anthony was finally able to see.

"You, you put Sid on a plate for me." Anthony used a nearby wall to steady himself.

"Yes, and WE attacked Finn Balor."

"How did you get back here?"

"Well, that's a long story, but we have no time for it." Anthony just got up, and he was surrounded again. He took a breath, and kicked one of the guys in the stomach. They were on him like a pack of dogs. A few guys from the locker room were walking past, and they came to Anthony's aid, knowing it was a legit fight.

Among the guys to assist were Sami Zayn, Samoa Joe, Enzo Amore, and Collin Cassidy. They knocked the guys out with ease, and Anthony was barely conscious. The guys checked on him.

"WE NEED A MEDIC! FOR REAL!" Enzo yelled before checking Anthony's pulse again, which was beating very fast.

Anthony woke up in a hospital bed, with something attached to his neck. He saw everyone standing there, even Bayley, or so he thought.

"What happened?" Anthony asked in a groggy tone. Everyone looked surprisingly at him.

"That's the first thing you've been able to say for two days." Cynthia said.

"Two days? I've been here for two days?" Anthony asked, a little bit high on morphine.

"Yeah, you took a real beating from the guys that attacked you and Sid last week." Edwards stepped in.

"Where's Bayley?" Anthony asked, REALLY feeling the effects of the morphine now.

"I'm right here." Everyone turned towards the room door, and of course, Bayley was standing there, her hair down and wearing her "I'm A Hugger" t-shirt. She walked around to the bed, and the rest of the group emptied out.

She looked into Anthony's eyes, and turned off the morphine machine, and a few minutes later, Anthony knew it was real.

"Bayley? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I hear you accused Trivolt of attacking Finn Balor. Is this true?" She asked back.

"I did, and it made sense, considering what you told me. Can you defend him?" Bayley looked in shock and disbelief at Anthony.

"And to think I was kind of starting to like you. Yes, I can defend him, we were watching the matches we weren't a part of together."

"That's all I needed to hear, because that's what he said." Anthony started coughing. Bayley felt for him, but was to mad at him to show it.

"I hope I don't see you again anytime soon." Anthony stared stunned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. This is ruining my moment of a lifetime. I got to meet you, and do your entrance with you. What else can a sixteen-year-old guy ask for?" He was crying a little, and Bayley knew it was for real as well. She faced him with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said that." She looked at Anthony, and suddenly embraced him. Anthony hugged back, and she pulled away a little, and kissed him on the cheek gently. Anthony blushed. Bayley smiled, and gave a wink before leaving the room. Anthony's face was a dark red when everyone walked in the room.

"Bayley, she kissed me." Anthony said when everyone was there. Cynthia looked down at him jealously. "Cynthia, it was on the cheek. Plus, my lips are waiting…" Anthony puckered up, waiting for her to meet him halfway. She chuckled, and met him halfway. Sid cleared his throat, and they broke it up.

"Should we be heading home?" Everyone agreed, but no one was prepared for the shocking events that would happen when they arrived home.

 **A/N: The three guys declined WWE contracts? The Group that attacked Sid a while ago has started attacking NXT guys as well? Also, Anthony finally got his moment with Bayley, and boy, is Cynthia slightly jealous. What could possible happen to the group at home? More questions to be answered in the three-part finale of this amazing story I have written. Remember to favorite if you are enjoying this, and leave a review, because I LOOOOOOOOOOVE criticism. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There will be no more Author's notes at the beginning of the chapters in this three-part finale of this story. I hope you as a reader of this have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it up for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Finale Part I

The group arrived home late the next night, after Tank agreed to drive them home, knowing he had to get back on the road and head north to Richmond VA. He got them back to the warehouse, where they all ended up passing out. Cynthia conveniently fell on top of Anthony, and Anthony knew she had done it on purpose, and let her stay there.

The next morning, Anthony woke up, feeling nothing on his back. He turned, and Cynthia was gone. Anthony looked around, his vision slightly blurry. He slapped himself and he was able to see. There was a clock on the wall of the warehouse, and it read 12:00 PM. Anthony jumped, and changed into school clothes, realizing he was late for school!

He didn't eat, brush his teeth, or brush his hair, he just grabbed his bag, and booked it to school.

It was 12:30 by the time he got there, and when he did, he was out of breath. He leaned against a table for a moment, and felt like someone was behind him. He sighed, and didn't even bother to look, knowing it was the 'savage seven' ready to jump him again. He dropped his bag, and ran! He heard shoes hitting the sidewalk behind him, but didn't look back. Anthony jumped a table, and remembered where Officer Crips was patrolling. He could get them off his back there. He got to where Crips had stopped the group last time. He got there, and to the shock of Anthony, Crips wasn't there.

Anthony couldn't wait for a moment, and suddenly, he was forcefully turned around, and punched in the stomach, not the face. He took it like a man, and the guy kept doing this.

"Fight back Foxdre!" The guy kept punching him in the stomach, and suddenly, he stopped. Anthony didn't hesitate, and he punched him in the face, making him bleed instantly. The guy fell to the ground, and Anthony was on top of him, hitting him with vicious lefts and rights. Anthony's hands were red with the guys' blood. He didn't kill him, but suddenly he saw a shadow form over him. He turned, and saw, the Principal of the school, looking shocked at the situation he was looking at.

Anthony looked at his hands, and to the unconscious guy. His jaw dropped, and he was forcefully lifted by his elbows.

"You've got some explaining to do young man." The Principal said to him as he dragged Anthony towards the office to try to knock some sense into him.

 **A/N: I know, very short first part, but I had to split it into parts, because if you got it all at once, it would be too much to process. So, Anthony fought the guys that attacked him at the NXT takeover, and now he's getting punished for it? Who is the Principal anyways? Because there hasn't been much about him. What will Anthony say to defend his actions? All will be wrapped up soon! The usual, favorite if you do, and either way leave a review, because for the love of everything, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE CRITICISM! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Finale Part II

The Principal's office was rather large, and a bit to colorful for Anthony's taste. It looked, luxurious, and Anthony was confused by that. The Principal sat at his desk in a gold tinted chair, and told Anthony to take a seat in a rubbish wood one. Anthony sighed, and gently pushed the chair aside, standing across from the principal.

"You know who I am, right Anthony?" He asked. Anthony stared at the floor, anger building inside of him, and a whole lot he wanted to get off his chest. "Is that a no? Well, my name is James Stroke, and I am your principal." Anthony looked up slowly at James, and began to speak. "Ah ah ah." James interrupted. "The first thing you say had better be something about what happened out there."

Anthony had tried to get the current principal to lose his job before, but wasn't able to. He HATED the guy almost as much as he HATED Sid before he turned to the light. Mr. Stroke was a biased principal, who could be easily bribed to get someone out of trouble, much like Anthony thought was happening.

"Alright, if I can speak now." Anthony waited for Mr. Stroke to speak, but he didn't. "I was jumped three days ago by this group of seven guys at the wrestling show I went to. Then, I slept in late, because I was hospitalized for two days. When I got here, I was leaning against a tree, and I had this feeling they were stalking me, so I ran. I was going to run them into Officer Crips, and he wasn't there. They punched me multiple times in the stomach, and I finally started defending myself.

Mr. Stroke listened, and leaned forward on his desk. "When I got there, I didn't see a single mark on you."

"NO SH*T! I said they punched me in the stomach!" Anthony shouted.

"Mr. Dre, you might want to watch your language, as you're already in enough trouble." Anthony laughed.

"Don't you dare call me by my last name! Now, I know who you are, you dirty bas*ard! I read the news, and I've heard A LOT about you."

"Oh… do tell." Mr. Stroke propped his feet up on his desk.

"You've been called out on being bribed into making certain decisions, which I bet you're doing that right now. You've made some really bad calls, like take down cameras outside the school building, but left the ones inside, which is why no one is ever caught doing shady deals, unless officer Crips shows up. Speaking of, where is he today?"

"He's got family issues."

"So, if I were to call him right now…" Anthony pulled out his phone, and Mr. Stroke jumped slightly.

"Mr. Dre, put, put your phone away." Mr. Stroke stuttered. Anthony ignored him, and dialed Officer Crips' number. He stood silently waiting for him to pick up.

"Anthony, what's up?" Officer Crips answered, much to the amusement of Anthony.

"Hey, Officer Crips, I want to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Have you been having family issues lately? Just between us." Anthony put a finger to his lips, signaling for Mr. Stroke to be quiet.

"Well, no actually, I'm actually on a different patrol route today. Everything okay?" He asked, confused. Anthony gave Mr. Stroke a stare.

"I just didn't see you around today, sorry. Have a good one Officer." Anthony hung up the phone. "He's here! What the Hell!?"

"Mr. Dre, calm down. I moved him because more was happening in the part of the campus he is now patrolling."

"Pretty convenient, sounds like you set it up that way…" Anthony waited for a response.

"I don't know what you're implying."

"I'll BET that you've been paid off by that group of seven to get me kicked out of here, so you can still have a job."

"What are you babbling about Anthony?"

"Oh, I've figured it out. You actually were involved in this, now I'm about to get suspended, well you know what, I'm done here anyways! I'm going to take this case to the School Board, and you won't be able to bribe your way out of it."

"They won't believe a High School Dropout anyways." Anthony heard the door slightly open, but didn't turn around.

"No, you're right, but I'll find someone they will believe. Now, I have to take care of your "club", so if you'll excuse me." Anthony turned around and clotheslined one of the club members. Anthony ran out of the office, and wasn't followed.

He was catching his breath on a wall, and Sid walked by.

"Anthony? Are you okay?" Sid asked, putting a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"No actually, I have to leave Atlanta, tonight! I'll explain later. I got to go pack. Tell everyone to meet at the warehouse!" Anthony ran off to his house for the last time.

He was packing up, and found a lot of old pictures. One was of him and Tank watching an old WWE PPV when they were younger. Another was of him and Gene when they first hung out. The last one was with him and Cynthia sharing their first kiss with each other. Anthony smiled, and shed some tears, as he continued packing up. He would have to say his final goodbyes to his best friends, and he would have to break the heart of Cynthia, by breaking up with her.

 **A/N: Emotional ending to part 2 of 3 in this finale. Is anything Anthony said about Principal Stroke true? Is Anthony ACTUALLY going to leave? It's about to be insane here. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, because for the love of everything, I CRAVE criticism! Thank you!**


	12. Final Chapter

Chapter 12: Finale Part III (Final)

Anthony took his time driving to the warehouse, because he really didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. The sun was setting by the time he got there. He pulled up, and saw EVERYONE standing outside the warehouse. He sighed, and parked his car close to the group. The group all huddled around him.

"Everyone. We've known each other a long time." Anthony was holding back sobs. "This afternoon, I arrived late, and after a fight, that no one saw, I said some things, and I dropped out of school." Everyone was surprised, except for Sid, who knew. "I now realize, maybe my life belongs on the road, but not with WWE." Anthony took out his contract, and tore it in half. Everyone stared. Sid and Gene stepped forward, and also pulled out their contracts.

"Sid and I talked," Gene started. "and we both signed our contracts." They pulled them out, and they had them signed. "We're going to Connecticut tomorrow to show them to Triple H." Anthony smiled at them.

"I am happy for you two, but like I said, that place isn't for me." Anthony looked over to Cynthia, who had left the circle, and was standing in the doorway of the warehouse. Anthony left the circle to talk to her.

She was weeping, a lot. Anthony didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her stomach, and she turned into his chest. She continued crying.

"Anthony, tell me you're not leaving?" She asked through sobs. Anthony looked down at her.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry, I have to. Everyone will be looking for me, and I don't feel like going through the whole system. I have to leave."

"Just say you don't want to."

"Cynthia? I sent a message to the board, I can't say no, but I can leave the state, and not be bothered."

"Take me with you."

"No, I want you to stay. Not even that, you need to stay. You have a lot of friends here and you don't need to leave them because I'm leaving. In fact, I have one more thing to say." Anthony took a deep breath.

"What?" Cynthia looked up at him. Anthony opened his mouth to speak, but felt his throat clog. He realized he couldn't break her heart at this moment.

"Just know, that no matter what, I will always love you." Anthony slowly brought her lips to his, and gently kissed her. He pulled away, and hugged her one last time.

Everyone saw this, and Anthony walked back to join the circle. He embraced everyone one at a time, and said goodbye to each of them. Then he got to Gene. His BEST friend. He embraced him for the longest time.

"You'll do great things in WWE, I promise you that." Anthony whispered in his ear.

"You've got a bright future, Foxdre." Anthony smiled at Gene's enthusiasm. When he let go, he turned to Sid.

"You big SOB, come here." He embraced Sid. "Thanks for the crap you put me through, and for fixing my arm." Sid patted Anthony's back.

"Not a problem, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Sid smiled, and Anthony whispered in his ear.

"Treat her right." He was referring to Cynthia. Sid nodded, and they broke off.

Anthony waved goodbye through his window as he left his best friends behind, heading out to the open road, taking him wherever it took him.

 **Three Months Later…**

Anthony was a changed man. He was always wearing red Beats headphones wherever he went, and had started wearing leather. What didn't change, was his taste in music. He listened to songs by Daughtry, Nickelback, Shinedown, and stuck to Bayley's theme song.

He was in Detroit Michigan, driving down the highway, listening to Renegade by Daughtry. He came across a GIANT billboard, that said "Strong Style Wrestling applications: Next Exit!" Anthony examined it as best he could, and took the exit. The next thing he knew; he was entering SSW HQ. He was surprised at how big it was, and saw the front desk. There was a woman behind it.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yes, I hear there are applications you can fill out here."

"Ah, here you are." She pulled one out and handed it to Anthony. Anthony thanked her and looked it over.

Twenty minutes later, he filled it out, and handed it in. She told him to wait, and Anthony took the time to check his phone. He checked a voicemail from Cynthia.

 _"Anthony, it's Cynthia. It's been three months since we talked, and I have things I need to tell you. Know that I love you, and I hope to hear from you soon. Bye."_ Anthony knew he couldn't wait any longer, but as he dialed the number, he was called by someone near the front desk.

"How are you doing?" The man asked, holding out his hand.

"Good, how about you?" Anthony replied, shaking his hand.

"I'm alright, my name is Jason Lyric, and I am the owner of SSW." Anthony was honored.

He was taken to a room with a camera in it, and two chairs. Anthony was confused.

"Just act like the cameras aren't there, I'm just going to ask you some simple questions."

"Okay…" Anthony was confused.

"Where are you from?" Jason Lyric asked first.

"Atlanta Georgia."

"Yeah, you were on the Takeover Pre-show there weren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Great show you all put on." Anthony smiled. "Have you signed with any other company before?"

"No sir, I was offered a contract to WWE, but I declined it."

"Interesting. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you still in school?"

"No, I dropped out three months ago."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time Mr. Dre." Anthony sighed, and told Lyric the story of how he had gotten there. "Interesting. So, you haven't spoken to anyone back home in three months?"

"No sir, I haven't."

"Alright, now I just want to ask you some, unrelated questions."

"Okay…"

"What was your favorite match when you watched wrestling as a kid." Anthony wrote that on his application, so he wasn't surprised he knew that.

"I was really big on the 2001 Winner Take All Survivor Series match that ended the Monday Night war, but I also loved the 2006 Royal Rumble Match, still one of my personal favorites."

"I really enjoyed The Shield vs Evolution II, that was a hell of a match wasn't it?"

"Can't argue with that." Anthony replied, getting a laugh out of Lyric. There was a silence for a moment.

"Do you have a favorite superstar?" Lyric asked.

"You can't really pick a favorite if you know what I mean. All of them are really good in their own right."

"How about favorite Woman superstar?" Anthony's face turned red.

"I'd have to say…" Anthony hesitated.

"Just kidding, I already know the answer to that. It's Bayley right?" Anthony nodded slowly. "Funny, she does make some appearances on our show from time to time." Anthony's face brightened with happiness.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes, and by the way, you have been accepted!" Anthony's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The two shook hands one more time, and Anthony left the HQ with a skip in his step.

He checked into a Hotel, and went to the room he was given. He had gotten a new job, and now he was about to call his lady to tell her the news, and to talk to her for the first time in three months. He dialed her number, and waited.

It rang for twenty seconds, before he heard it click.

"Hello?" Cynthia's nervous voice said from the other end.

"Hi Cynthia." Anthony nervously replied.

"Anthony! How are you?!"

"I'm on top of the world, how about you."

"Been worried, what's up?"

"I got a job!"

"That's great! Where?"

"For that Strong Style Wrestling Fed that we watched a while ago."

"Wow, that's cool, oh, Sid and Gene went and joined WWE! I'm in Connecticut with them right now!"

"Awesome! So aside to that, what else happened after I left?"

"Well, Principal Stoke got fired, and was locked up with a sentence of 20 years to life."

"Awesome!" Anthony was really happy about that.

"And, I don't want you to be mad, but I didn't think you were coming back, and, I- "She hesitated.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"Well, it happened on accident, but Sid and I started 'flirting' and he asked me out. I said yes, but- "

"Cynthia? I've been meaning to say this for three months." Anthony paused. "I was going to break up with you before I left. But, you were fragile in that moment, I couldn't bring myself to do it." Anthony could hear sobs on the other end. "I told Sid to treat you right, and he must have." Anthony smiled on the phone, but knew Cynthia couldn't see it.

"Anthony, I don't know what to say."

"How about goodbye?" Anthony said.

"Goodbye Anthony, regardless of me dating Sid, I- "

"I know Cynthia. Goodbye." Anthony hung up, and took a deep breath, before slowly crying for a moment. He fell asleep a few minutes later, to the song Renegade, by Daughtry.

The following morning, he was awoken by a knocking at his door, it was Jason Lyric.

"You have your first show tonight Mr. Dre, and we need to go over a few more things." Anthony rubbed his eyes, and changed into his "I'm A Hugger" t-shirt, and followed Lyric to a white limo. His car was gone.

"Some guys already parked it at our HQ for you."

"Thanks?" Anthony questioned.

"So, we need some details about your wrestling character." Anthony knew what was coming.

"Like what?"

"We need a theme song, and a ring name."

"My theme is Renegade by Daughtry."

"What about your ring name." Lyric asked. Anthony thought for a moment.

"I think I'll go with… Foxdre!"

 **A/N: That is the story of Foxdre! It's a wrap up ending I believe, and I thought I did really well. What did you guys think? Lemme know with reviews, because I LOOOOOOVE criticism. Also, go check out KirantheRay, this story wouldn't have been possible without any of his characters! Thank you Kiran. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to be writing something else very soon.**


End file.
